battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
United States
United States of America (commonly referred to as the United States, the US, the USA, or America) United States Marine Corps (USMC) The United States Marine Corps (USMC) is a branch of the United States armed forces responsible for providing force projection from the sea, using the mobility of the United States Navy to rapidly deliver combined-arms task forces. It is one of seven uniformed services of the United States. Battlefield 1942 The United States Marine Corps (USMC) and the United States Army (U.S Army) are both in Battlefield 1942 fighting against the Wehrmacht and the Imperial Japanese Navy (IJN). Military Branches *United States Army *United States Marine Corps *United States Navy Pacific Theater *Invasion of the Philipphines *Battle of the Coral Sea *Battle of Guadalcanal *Battle of Midway *Battle of Iwo Jima *Battle of Wake Island European Theater *Operation Overlord *Operation Market Garden *Battle of Bocage *Battle of The Bulge Battlefield Vietnam The United States Marine Corps and the Military Assistance Command, Vietnam - Studies and Observations Group fight the North Vietnamese Army and the Viet Cong in Battlefield Vietnam. Military Branches *United States Marine Corps (multiple regiments and divisions) *Military Assistance Command, Vietnam - Studies and Observations Group Engagements of the USMC against the Viet Cong *'Operation Game Warden': Task Force 116 - Mobile Riverine Force vs. Unidentified Viet Cong *'Operation Irving': 1st Batallion, 5th Cavalry vs. 2nd Viet Cong Regiment *'Operation Cedar Falls': 1st Engineer Combat Battalion vs. Unidentified Viet Conf Forces Engagements of the USMC against the NVA *'The la Drang Valley': 1st Battalion, 7th Cavalry vs. 66th N.V.A. Regiment *'Landing Zone Albany': 2nd Battalion, 7th Cavalry vs. 33rd N.V.A. Regiment *'Operation Hastings': 3rd Battalion, 5th Marines vs. 5th Battalion, 812th Regiment *'Fall of Lang Vei': 5th Special Forces Group vs. 304th N.V.A. Division *'Siege of Khe Sahn': 26th Marines vs. NVA 325th C Division Engagements of MACV against the Viet Cong *'Ho Chi Minh Trail': MACV - Studies and Observations Group vs. Unidentified Viet Cong Forces *'Cambodian Incursion': MACV - Studies and Observations Group vs. Unidentified Viet Cong Forces Battlefield 2 The United States Marine Corps (USMC) is featured in the game Battlefield 2 as a playable faction which is involved in a fictional war with the Middle Eastern Coalition and the People's Liberation Army and are allied with the European Union. Military Branch *United States Marine Corps :*1st Force Reconnaissance Company Engagements against the People's Liberation Army *Siege of Dalian Plant *The Battle of Daqing Oilfields *The Battle of Dragon Valley *The Battle of FuShe Pass *The Songhua Stalemate *The Battle of Wake Island 2007 Engagements against the Middle Eastern Coalition *The Battle of the Gulf Of Oman *The Siege of The Kubra Dam *The Siege of Mashtuur City *Operation Clean Sweep *Battle of the Sharqi Peninsula *The Strike at Karkand *The Battle of the Zatar Wetlands Battlefield: Bad Company The United States Army (U.S Army) is depicted in a fictional war against the Russian Federation, Middle Eastern Coalition, and Serdaristan in Battlefield: Bad Company. Military Branch *United States Army :*222nd Army Battalion Engagements against the Russian Federation *The Battle of Zabograd *Operation End of The Line *Operation Acta non Verba *Operation Over and Out *Operation Harvest Day *Operation Ascension *Operation Valley Run *Operation Deconstruction *Operation Par for the Course (multi player) Engagements against the Middle Eastern Coalition *The Battle of Sadiz *Operation Oasis *Operation Final Ignition *Operation Ghost Town Engagements against Serdaristan *Operation Crossing Over *Operation Par for the Course (single player) *Operation Air Force One Battlefield 1943 The United States Marine Corps (USMC) appear in Battlefield 1943. *Coral Sea *Guadalcanal *Iwo Jima *Wake Island Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Battlefield: Bad Company 2 is the sequel to Battlefield: Bad Company. The US once again makes an appearance. Military Branches *United States Army :*222nd Army Battalion *United States Marine Corps Engagements against the Russian Federation *Battle for Port Valdez *The Siege of Panama Canal *The Battle of Arica Harbour *Liberation of Valparaiso *The Battle of Nelson Bay *Battle of Atacama Desert *White Pass *Operation Isla Inocentes *Operation Laguna Alta *Laguna Presa Engagements against the Imperial Japanese Navy *Operation Aurora Equipment As one of the main military equipment producers in the world, the United States armed forces uses many American weapons, but, particularly in modern weaponry, also many foreign exported weapons. Infantry Weapons Bolt-Action/Semi-Automatic/Assault Rifles *Lee-Enfield No 4 Rifle *M1 Garand Semi-Automatic Rifle *M14 Semi-Automatic Battle Rifle *M16 Assault Rifle (and certain variants) *HK416 Assault Rifle *XM8 Assault Rifle Carbines/Submachine Guns *Thompson M1/M1A1 Submachine Gun *CAR-15 (w/ or w/o XM148) *M4A1 Carbine *SCAR-L Carbine Shotguns *Mossberg 500 *M11-87 Shotgun *Remington 870MCS Shotgun Sniper Rifles *M1903 Springfield Rifle (scoped) *Lee Enfield No 4 Rifle (scoped) *M40 Sniper Weapon System *M21 Sniper Weapon System *M24 Sniper Weapon System *Barrett M95 Light/Medium/Heavy Machine Guns *Browning M1918 Automatic Rifle (BAR) *M60 Machine Gun *M249 Squad Automatic Weapon Rocket/Grenade Launchers *M1 Bazooka *M18 Recoilless Rifle *M79 Grenade Launcher *M72 LAW *XM148 *M203 *AT4 Anti-tank Rocket Launcher Pistols *M1911 *S&W Model 19 *Beretta M92F Pistol Explosives *TNT *ATM-00 Anti-Tank Mine *C4 Explosive Support *MRTR-5 Mortar designator *LZ-537 Laser Designator *LIFE-2 Autoinjector *Defibrillator *MED-1 Medikit *Binoculars Knives *Kniv-1 Combat Knife Vehicles This is the vehicles the US military forces in all the Battlefield games have used. Transport Vehicles/APCs *Willys Overland Jeep *M3A1 Half-Track *M3 GMC *M113 APC *HMMWV *Desert Patrol Vehicle *M939 Truck Tanks/IFVs/Artillery *M1A2 Abrams Main Battle Tank *M3A3 Bradley IFV *M4A1 Sherman Medium Tank *LAV-25 IFV *M110 Artillery *M7 Priest *M551 Sheridan *M48 Patton *M10 Wolverine Helicopters *AH-64 Apache *AH-1Z Cobra *SH-60 Sea Hawk *UH-60 Black Hawk *UH-1 Huey Armed *UH-1 Huey Cargo *MH-6 Little Bird *CH-47 Chinook *UAV-1 Fixed Wing Aircraft *A-10 Thunderbolt II *A-7 Corsair *F-15E 'Strike Eagle' Fighter/Bomber *F/A-18 Hornet *F-35B Lighting II VTOL/STOL Fighter *Vought F4U Corsair *P-51 Mustang *SBD Dauntless Boats *PBR *Rigid-Hulled Inflatable Boat (RHIB) *Landing Craft, Vehicle, Personnel (LCVP) Ships *Enterprise class aircraft carrier *Tarawa class amphibious assault ship *Wasp class amphibious assault ship *Tango class armoured troop carrier *Arleigh Burke class destroyer *Fletcher class destroyer *Oliver Hazard Perry class frigate *Iowa class battleship *Gato class submarine Emplacements *BGM-71 TOW *M249 SAW Mounted Light Machine gun *M2 Browning .50 BMG Machine Gun *40mm Bofors Anti-Air Gun *ZU-23-2 Anti Aircraft Gun *Stinger Missiles *Phalanx Turret *XM312 Category:Factions of Battlefield Category:Factions of Battlefield 1942 Category:Factions of Battlefield 1943 Category:Factions of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Factions of Battlefield 2 Category:Factions of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Factions of Battlefield: Bad Company 2